


[podfic] for the sea like navy men

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: (Not Exactly) Waking Up In Vegas [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Immortal!Buffy, Lady Sif: Wedding Planner, Language, Loki Feels, Marriage, Podfic, Post-Series, Pre-Movies, Thor is a golden retriever, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They kind of wake up married, but not in Vegas."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] for the sea like navy men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for the sea like navy men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759870) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



 

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** angsting and nekkidness and a teensy weensy little bit of crude language and WOKE UP MARRIED

 **Length:**  00:26:57  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28THOR_BtVS%29%20_for%20the%20sea%20like%20navy%20men_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
